1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signal processor, and a digital image processing apparatus adopting the same, and more particularly, to a digital signal processor, which includes a data converter for converting digital image data in red, green, and blue form into digital image data in luminance and chrominance form, and a digital image processing apparatus adopting the digital signal processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a live-view operation of a conventional digital image processing apparatus, a live-view conversion period, a live-view reduction period, and a live-view display period are repeated in a digital signal processor of the apparatus. The live-view conversion period, the live-view reduction period, and the live-view display period are set up to each have a duration of, for example, approximately 33 ms.
In the live-view conversion period, the data converter converts frame data in red, green, and blue form to frame data in luminance and chrominance form. In the live-view reduction period, resolution of the frame data in luminance and chrominance form is decreased. In the live-view display period, the frame data with decreased resolution is inputted to a display device.
When a photographing signal is generated while processing the frame data of live-view as described above, processing of the frame data of live-view is stopped and photograph-image data in red, green, and blue form is captured. A time for capturing the photograph-image data is long, for example, approximately 500 ms, because the frame data of live-view has a resolution suitable for display, and the resolution of the photograph-image data is relatively high.
The captured photograph-image data is converted to digital image data in luminance and chrominance form by the data converter. A time for converting the photograph-image data is also long, for example, approximately 200 ms.
In the live-view operation, a live-view conversion period of N+2th frame data, a live-view reduction period of N+1th frame data, and a live-view display period of N frame data are overlapped and repeated, with N being a natural number. In other words, in the live-view operation, a single data converter in the digital signal processor repeatedly operates with a cycle of, for example, approximately 33 ms.
Accordingly, in the conventional digital image processing apparatus, the live-view operation cannot be performed approximately for 700 ms, which is the sum total of 500 ms of time for capturing the photograph-image data and 200 ms of time for converting the photograph-image data. Thus, a next image can only be photographed approximately 700 ms after photographing an image. That is, the maximum speed of continuous photographing is approximately 1.43 images per second.